


An Alternative

by Oddlydrawnthoughts23



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fighting, Healing Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Season 2, drunken fighting, home medical procedures, stitches/needles/bandages home care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddlydrawnthoughts23/pseuds/Oddlydrawnthoughts23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Elektra's death Matt goes to some dangerous measures to deal with the loss, Frank has a better solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alternative

In one fleeting moment her voice softened to such a vulnerable tone, Matt knew it wouldn't last long but her words even now still struck a cord with him. 

**_''I'm alone in the world Matthew, do you what that feels like?''_ **

Her words dragged him down like anchors slowly falling into the abyss of pain and loss, he felt it now for he was truly alone and he would never see her again.

....

''You don't want this, sto-stop it Red before you regret this...'' Frank growled keeping the distance between them as wide as he could, he knew they would always crossed paths one day, back on the rooftop when he mentioned they'd see each other around, but damn it not under these circumstances, he gritted his teeth blocking a punch from Matt who reared up about to strike again.

''You don't know what I want.'' Matt replied coolly with a huff as he brought his baton down trying to smack Frank's face, the other man deflected the hit once more before throwing in a punch to his gut, Matt coughed feeling the tug as he feet dragged back. ''It's not this I know that much, Jesus Christ.'' Frank said charging forward. ''Since when did I become the rational one here?'' he asked with an almost sick desperation in his voice, a small smile escaped him and he saw the equally twisted smirk on Matt's face as he jumped up kicking Frank in the ribs. ''Fight me.'' Matt ordered catching Frank's fist twisting it enough it made the other man groan in pain and he flipped around pulling him into a headlock.

''Red.'' Frank scowled trying to keep his rage under control, he felt the blood trickle down from his nose and spread into his mouth, the mixture of iron was bitter on his tongue.

''Fuck this, alright you asked for it.'' Frank snapped.

''That's more like it.'' Matt smiled eagerly, dropping his hands freely accepting what was to come next, time ceased to a stop hearing every one of Frank's movements, the high elevation of his heartbeat, the footsteps under the pavement, harshness of his breath. Matt took all of that in as if father time had been so kind to him and granted his senses extra time to soak everything in. Frank's fist came in fast and unforgiving as it made impact with Matt's jaw, even with the suits padding around his face he didn't except the blow to hurt so much, but he knew he ruffled Frank's feathers enough he'd get something out of it. His mouth split open as blood spewed from his lips, dripping just as Frank hit him again and again. Accidentally Matt had grappled onto Frank's shoulder but that only gave the punisher an open opportunity to get hold of him and twist his arm back, Matt failed to respond just as Frank threw him to the ground, his boots pressing into his ribs.

Frank's eyes began to well up with tears a raw mixture of emotions pooled inside him as he held up his fist ready to punch again, his chest expanded as he fought to catch his breath, here was Red, the devil of Hell's kitchen lying under him broken, beaten unwilling to fight.

''Is this what you want huh? you stupid fuck, want this from me?'' Frank barked staring at the weakened man beneath him, the air was thick of both of their blood but Frank's was stronger, the scent was alluring to Matt he could hear every strain of breath that pushed its way out of Frank's lungs as he waited, the silence building between them, a heat that began to rise.

''Do it.'' Matt whispered with a bloody smile.

Sniffing Frank held back the tears as he delivered a final punch one that knocked Matt out instantly.

.....

Matt awoke with a jolt. The sound of crackling thunder and heavy rain pelting against glass brought him back to the world. His chest felt tight and everything hurt, his left cheek puffy no doubt the swelling wouldn't heal right away, his ribs were bruised and even the slightest movement was too strenuous for his body to handle.

''Gahh'' he murmured in pain choosing to keep still lying on his back.

''Keep moving like that, and you'll tear the stitches.'' came a low and deep voice.

Matt jerked his head from the familiarity, he didn't even need to take in his surroundings to know where he was, it all came back to him.

''Frank?'' he rasped.

''No it's the Easter Bunny, course its me Red. shit must of hit ya harder than I thought.'' Frank chuckled grimly, he padded across the darkly lit apartment  wandering over to the window watching the rain pretending to focus on it then moving over to a table where a series of assorted weapons laid. Matt groaned tossing and turning on the crappy mattress on the floor beside him. 

''Quit it.'' Frank growled standing in front of the table reloading some magazines as he kept a watchful eye on Matt.

''Look Frank, I didn't mean for what happened to have happened, I wasn't think-''

''Yeah well I don't think you were thinking at all Red, shit I was this close to killing you.'' Frank said dropping a few shells onto the table, he walked over dropping onto the end of the mattress just as Matt sat up. ''I didn't mean to put you in that position. I was'' he paused trying to think of what to say next, in all honesty after Elektra's death Matt had started to alienate himself from everyone and anyone that was good to him. Foggy and Karen did their best but like Claire, they backed off seeing he had no intention of stopping. The excessive drinking and late nights of doing whatever Daredevil did now was starting to strain their friendship, Matt seeked danger and he found that in Frank, they were allies now but he knew was it was like to lose someone you love, he could relate to Frank more than ever.

''I was....'' he began again the thickness of sorrow weighed him down as he tried to speak.

''You just what? think of having me beat you into a bloody pulp was gonna solve anything, didn't you lecture me on that bullshit already?'' Frank asked letting his hands drop onto his knees, Matt coughed sitting up some more, he knew he was shirtless and bandaged around his abdomen. The cool breeze of the apartment's drafty space sent chills up his spine.

''I don't know what I was thinking, I'm sorry Frank. truly I am.'' Matt said instead. Frank stared long and hard at the other man he had beaten him senseless then treated his wounds back at his private apartment, the least he could do was let Matt stay there to recover, he knew the man was hurting.

''That woman she didn't make did she?'' Frank asked drawing his gaze from the vigilante to stare at a wall in front of him, Matt pulled himself into a fully seated position he hung his head low not wanting to show Frank his pain, his expressions were a dead giveaway it's not like he could hide it anymore.

''No.'' he stated simply with a sigh, reaching up he gently touched his tender cheek. The swelling had gone down a bit but he wasn't going anywhere he knew that much, suddenly it dawned at him. His heart rate quickened as he stared aimlessly around the the apartment. ''My suit, my mask....'' he stammered now realizing his cover was blow, he shifted trying to rise from the mattress but to no anvil found his mobility limited, a hand reached out gripping his arm tightly to yank him down.

''Whoa whoa, take it easy princess your suit's drying off it's not like you can do anything about it now.'' Frank stated getting up from the dusty mattress he fetched a bottle of whiskey then sat back down, by that time Matt's panic dwindled he scooted over a bit as Frank brought his knees up sitting beside him, Frank took a long swing before passing the bottle over. Matt was tempted to decline he had divulged in enough booze lately, but with everything going on and the pain his body was inhabiting alcohol didn't seem that bad of an idea. He took the bottle graciously and down as much as he could take, Frank watched from the corner of eye shaking his head with a tiny faint of a sad smile. After a moment Matt gasped pulling away and placing the bottle on the wooden floor.

''Frank you can't tell anyone about this, who I am is that understood?'' Matt demanded turning serious as he looked in Frank's direction, the other man squinted his eyes in defense. ''Right Red I don't think your inclined to give me orders, plus who's gonna believe a pretty boy blind lawyer as the devil of hell's kitchen? I wouldn't.'' Frank snorted not intimidated by the blind man's threat, Matt closed his eyes looking up letting the whiskey settle him.

What came next was both startling and inevitable all at once, granted Matt had sought out Frank for his violent behavior since it echoed Elektra's so closely but Matt also yearned for something deeper, something like she used to spark in him. A wild fire that always lit up when she was around, that night when Frank had him chained up on the roof, he felt an adrenaline rush he hadn't experience since she left. Moving closer Matt inched himself into Frank's space letting his head dip onto the man's shoulder, the other grunted but did not protest. ''Look Frank I'm sorry about what happened tonight, but I went out looking for you because I need this, something to take this feeling away.'' Matt cleared his throat trying to ease the syllables out, but his voice kept cracking, he could hear Frank's heart beat rise.

''I'm not her Red.'' Frank whispered looking down at Matt's pathetic face, he saw all that pain that had been building up just unfold right there, timidly he extended his hand out brushing his fingers against Matt's swollen cheek awkwardly.

''I'm not asking you to be her, you can't no one can.'' Matt hissed trying to hold back tears he clenched his teeth in disgust as Frank removed his hand.

''I need this right now.'' He paused lifting his head up locking eyes with Frank. _''I need you.''_    

Matt was expecting Frank to chime in with '' _Don't be getting all soft on me now princess''_   an easily believable response but was instead welcomed to a kiss, a chaste one at that, but soon developed into a more heated one. Matt's eyes dipped shut as he opened his mouth drawing Frank in, deepening the kiss as he reached out clinging to his shoulder. Frank growled in response licking the top of Matt's upper lip getting a excited groan out of the other man, he smiled wickedly before returning the favor, nipping his teeth against his stubble. Matt gasped running his hands under Frank's shirt touching the skin, he could feel every electrical current that pumped through his body. Frank moaned sighing heavily as he pushed Matt back onto the mattress climbing on top of him.

Matt's eyes snapped open as he stared blindly at the ceiling letting Frank take control even if he wanted to fight for dominance he couldn't his body was too weak to take on such a task, he turned his head slightly he could hear Frank breath turn thick the muscles in his neck expanding it reminded him of her. Frank reminded him of her but he was also something else entirely.

''Oh god.'' Matt whispered his voice becoming horse he reached out running his hand down Frank's throat his adam's apple bobbing with every breath, tracing with his thumb over the rough texture. Grinning Frank maneuvered himself once Matt's hand reached up to his face, he flicked his tongue across the fingers before taking them into his mouth altogether sucking them down, ''Damn it Frank....'' Matt wasn't expecting that from the punisher but he was't complaining one bit.

''You like that don't you Red?'' Frank grinned removing his mouth from Matt's fingers.

''Fuck you!'' Matt snarled at him making the other laugh in amusement.

''I don't think so sweetheart. '' Frank joked grabbing a hold of Matt's legs lifting him a few inches off the mattress, he tore the sweatpants off of the blind vigilante without second thoughts digging his digits into the meat of Matt's hips pulling him closer, precum getting on his fingers already. Frank would be a fucking liar if he didn't say how much he enjoyed this, loved seeing the devil of hell's kitchen wrecked squirming under his grasp. Growing impatient with himself Frank slipped out of his own jeans and boxers easily tossing them somewhere before he slicked up his fingers plunged headfirst into Matt with no warning beforehand.

''Jesus Christ!'' Matt yelled in shock he bit down on his tongue resisting the pain, Frank's fingers working him open.

Dropping his head back onto the pillow Matt let his mind go blank as Frank slid another finger in, he gasped when Frank's other hand gripped onto his cock, he moaned louder. Frank ran his thumb over the tip stroking him slowly. ''Take it easy red, ain't done with you yet. Can't have you going limp on me already.'' Frank chuckled enjoying this, he bent down nipping at Matt's neck again, his stubble scratching him a little.

''Come on Frank.'' Matt whined sounding more desperate than he wanted to. His muscles began to tighten his legs were becoming weak the longer they were staying in the air, even with Frank's grip he could feel himself slipping.

Shaking his head once more Frank grabbed Matt's ass  lifting him more and spreading his legs further apart before pushing himself into the hilt, he closed his mouth becoming silent as he breathed through his nose, surging forward he rolled his hips once getting an excited stir from Matt.

Matt gasped soon he relaxed as the pain subsided everything felt like it was on fire, his skin was hot to the touch and he could map out the electricity between himself and Frank. With both hands he clasped them onto Frank's face bringing him down pressing his lips into his. Frank opened his mouth some more as he returned the kiss, one of his hands seized the top of the mattress, he held on for support. He pulled away momentarily aligning himself properly before he started to move, he leaned down kissing Matt again.

The next couple of minutes were dedicated to silence other than the rain outside and the withered noises between the both of them.

''You close princess?'' Frank mocked in a somewhat gentle tone despite the dumb pet name Matt wasn't sure if that or Red was much better, Red he could handle.

''I'm close.'' Matt wheezed shaking as the sweat dripped off his body, his legs tightened around Frank's waist as he held on, he encouraged him to go faster with a roll of his hips, Frank complied getting the gist as his pace quickened clutching onto Matt's legs he held them up higher getting a better angle, pulling out then shoving himself back in forcefully. Arching his back some more Matt whimpered riding out the last of it as Frank yelled out in spilling inside him. The two men panted waiting for their breathing to even out, Matt opened his eyes once more, he noticed Frank pulling out before then sliding down his body laying a few nips against his skin. His lips coded with sweat as he pecked down Matt's navel and stopping short his head resting between his legs.

''Frank?'' Matt asked in a weakened voice he blinked rapidly his heart beating a mile a minute.

''I ain't done with you yet Red.'' Frank purred in a drunken tone.

Bending his head down he took all of Matt into his mouth, starting out slow around the head then began a fluid motion sucking. Matt ran his hand through Frank's cropped hair enjoying it, he could feel himself getting closer but for a moment he didn't care he just concentrated on what god of all people the Punisher was doing to him. With a gentle push he climaxed spilling into Frank's mouth. Frank climbed back up forcing Matt to make room as they both laid flat on their backs laying next to each other, Frank tucked one arm under his head feeling rather proud of himself, Matt felt relieved.

''What now?'' Matt asked after what felt like an uncomfortable amount of time had passed, the rain outside began to cease but he wasn't leaving not like this.

''Sleep I guess, those bruises and stitches we'll need a few days to recover, can't say the same for your ass give it a week and you'll be right as rain Red.'' Frank said cocking his head to the side, Matt's lips began to turn upward before the two burst out into a fit of snorts and giggles yeah he was going to be sore for a whole new reason after that.

''No I mean with us, what do you suppose is going to happen now? This wasn't just sex for me, it's changed.'' Matt confessed moving around to getting settled, Frank studied his expression then replied.

''I don't know man, we can keep going or end it now but I know one thing's for certain.'' Frank started off.

Matt's brows raised in curiosity. ''And what's that?'' he asked.  

''You needed me, so I was there for you.'' Frank answered.

Matt blushed letting what Frank just said wash over him, everything they've been through had a purpose and he for once in a long time he felt the hollowness inside begin to fill again.

''Now go to sleep, not used to all this lovey dovey crap.'' Frank yawned giving Matt a gentle bop on the nose then rolling over onto his side his back facing him. Matt waited listened, not long after his statement Frank fell asleep his chest rose with every intake and every exhale it a calming to hear, this was a new sound to him but it was something Matt could get used to.

END.                

  

**Author's Note:**

> My first go at a Daredevil fic after finally completing the second season as of last night. Ever since the Punisher was first announced last year joining the show, I was very excited. I've read a handful of comics over the years and just overall enjoy the dynamics between Matt and Frank and their relationship. Wrote this as I can picture Matt though on better terms with most, he's still hurting and Frank is a lot like Elektra.


End file.
